Funky Game Rules
Feel free to make up unorthodox game formats and put them here: Tourney formats Picks *3v3 *Best of 3/5/7/etc *Single elmimination *Winning team HAS to swap one of its members for one of the enemy team's members Serves and returns *The teams will take turns using all default loadout vs non-default loadout *The team that breaks first, wins *After 2/4/6 games, if no teams have broken through with a default loadout, there will be a standard non-default loadout for both side match, and whoever wins the game, wins the match Drills / Minigames Fort Drop Defense *Format/Premise **Players/Teams will alternate in rounds attacking/defending fortresses via drops. The first team to finish off the enemy fortress wins. **1v1 or 2v2 **Best of 3/5/7/etc **OT Damage OFF, Hyper Mode **No Boosters for Helix or Osprey, No Goliaths *Defending Side Restrictions **Max of 3 units on the field in 1v1 (not including socketables) **Max of 6 units on the field in 2v2 (not including socketables) **Chopper Air-to-Mech (A2G) Rockets may not be used **Units may be rebuilt/replaced when destroyed as long as the maximum unit count isn't exceeded **Defenders may not fire at incoming mechs. Once an attacker drops a unit, defenders may begin attacking mechs. *Attacking Side Restrictions **May only attack the fort with units carried over in cargo **Only one ferrying trip per round is allowed (e.g. you can only attack with what fits in your cargo) *Procedure **Each side will take the other's close outpost at the beginning of the game to minimze travel distance. **The first team with a player to reach mid after capturing the opponent's close outpost gets to attack first. **The first attacking team may begin the first round after the defending team places its maximum alloted defensive units on the field. The round ends when all units and mechs on the attacking team are killed. The next round may begin when the opposing team respawns. *Optional Game Rules **Specific units disallowed Showmatch Games Pros vs. Joes *Premise/Format **Pro-Level players vs. Average-Level Players. Each successive win for the pros will result in a handicap for the next game. **2v2 preferred *Procedure **Teams will begin by playing an even, standard match **When the Pros inevitably win, the Joes will choose a combination of handicaps for the Pros for the next game. These handicaps shall be applied to all successive games. **Each handicap is assigned a point value. The Joes can choose up to 3 points worth of handicaps per round. **Play continues until the Joes win a game or concede *Handicaps **1 Point Handicaps ***No Infantry ***Restrict each Pro to a specific mech ***No pregame units built ***No late-game units ***No fort/socket harass ***No non-contested outpost drops **2 Point Handicaps ***No artillery ***No abilities ***No anti-air ***No shooting in the air ***No moneymakers ***One ultimate unit allowed for Joes **3 Point Handicaps ***No socketable units ***No Landing ***Add a third Joe on the Joe team ***Joes are allowed to take a close outpost immediately after pregame but Pros can apply 2 points of handicaps to the Joes Cheating Coach *Premise/Format **While playing, players on both sides are advised by a coaches who are spectating live. However, with the new spectator buffering mechanic, additional, potentially incorrect information might get amusing. **1v1 or 2v2 *Procedure **Ideally, both teams will be on Mumble in seperate rooms. Each coach will be in the same rooms as their players. The coaches will spectate the matches live and will advise their teams on the fly to the best of their abilities. **If streamed or casted, the streamer/caster will hop back and forth between the two mumble rooms so everyone can hear the coaches' advice and players' reactions. Double Cheese *Premise/Format **Two teams will play a 100% normal game with the one exception that at the very beginning of the game both teams will take the close outposts from their opponents. **1v1/2v2/3v3 *Procedure **Immediately after pregame, all players on each team must take 4 infantry and drop them at the opponent's close outpost. This must be the first action performed at the beginning of the game. **After the 4 infantry are dropped, there are no restrictions on behavior. **No loadout restrictions. Helices vs. Striker *Premise/Format **3 Helices vs. 1 Striker, but the Helix pilots may only use rockets ability and not their main guns. Whoever gets complete map control wins. **3v1 **Maps: Duel, Nesthorn, Simple, Twin Peaks *Helices **Seekers, Generators only **No pilot/item restrictions *Striker **Gatties, Moneymakers, Generators only **Mako or Beppo only *Procedure **The Helix team my not use their main guns at any time. THey may only use the rockets ability to attack with their mech. **Progression is the name of the game. No team is allowed to ninja an outpost. The striker can spam Gatties, but each Gatty must be touching either a friendly outpost or another gatty. **The Helices' Seekers can be placed anywhere, but since they don't have any ground attacking units, they should be placed carefully as Gatties will abound for the Striker. **The Striker may land if he/she wishes, but as the Helix team may only use rockets and there will be seekers everywhere, it's probably not a good idea. *Optional Rules **Ultimate Moneymakers or Generators **Levelers **Hyper Mode